Metal parts may be fabricated from metal sheet and plate-product forms into, but not limited to, fuselage skins, wing skins, and other structures for aircraft, by using systems including impact peening, ultrasonic peening, and laser peening. Impact peening of metal parts generates vibration and noise which can be high in some applications.